Bat Bloo
by TRikiD
Summary: Remember the Foster's Home episode Blooooo? Well, now you're about to find out what REALLY happened. Read at your own risk.


That stormy night when Bloo and Mac played in the rain and got sick, and after Frankie took Mac home, Bloo and the others watched a horror movie…yeah, that was all a lie.

What really happened was much, much worse.

First of all, the movie they watched wasn't about a ghost, the news reporters just told you that to keep the public from freaking out; the movie they actually watched was a vampire horror film, filled with graphic gore.

And as Bloo felt himself get more and more ill, he found it difficult to watch the movie without feeling queasy, so he moaned while slumping off the couch to go to bed.

"Where ya goin', Bloo? Scared?" Wilt mocked.

"Si! Azhul is big-baby-scaredy-cat! Wah-wah-wah-waaah!" Eduardo laughed along.

"Shut up, I'm just goin' ta bed, Jesus," Bloo growled.

With that, Coco took Bloo's spot on the couch next to Wilt and Eduardo, and Bloo started to walk up the staircases slowly…but he felt something was off when he went up into the dark halls of the huge mansion alone.

Bloo walked up onto the higher floor, and he passed by a window that let the moon shine through; true, the night was thick with raging storm clouds, but one little patch of the sky decided to let the moon shine through the window to Bloo.

The second the said pale blue blob stepped into the moon's light, he suddenly felt a twinging pain in his heart; Bloo immediately collapsed to the floor when he felt the pain dig into his heart like claws, and he arced his back upwards in pain.

Bloo clutched the left side of his chest, and he grinded his teeth together while closing his eyes tightly; he could feel pain in his eyes, in his back and in the canines in his teeth start to grow as well.

The moonlight seemed to grow bright and brighter around Bloo as it went from white to red, as his pale Bloo skin literally started to turn white, his canines slowly grew out like fangs, and Frankie's jacket slowly started to go from a friendly green jacket to a menacing black cape that clipped itself around Bloo's neck.

Not a second later, Bloo let out a blood-curdling scream while finally opening his eyes again, but his eyes weren't normal…they were demonic slits with blood red pupils.

His scream nearly woke up the entire house, and his friends down on the first floor all jumped when they heard that scream.

"AAAHHH! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Eduardo exclaimed while jumping onto Wilt out of terror.

"Co, coco co, co."

"You're right…Coco…it sounded like…Bloo…" Wilt added in a strained voice as Eduardo's weight was crushing him.

"Azhul, he es sounds like he is in danger!" Eduardo pointed out with worry, and Wilt finally got the courage to stand up and push the giant monster off him.

"That's right, and if he is, we need ta save him, c'mon," Wilt stated firmly, but then he turned to find both Coco and Eduardo clinging to each other on the couch while shaking.

"We es no go out there. What if there is…vampire?" Eduardo whimpered.

"Are ya'll serious?" Wilt asked with disappointment, and the two only whimpered even more, so Wilt sighed and rolled his one good eye, "fine, I'll go on my own."

Wilt stomped out with anger after that, and Coco and Eduardo started to feel guilty, but that guilt was quickly killed by their paranoia.

Meanwhile headed up the stairs to get to their room to see if Bloo made it to bed, and it wasn't long before he actually walked right passed the window Bloo was stopped by…but Bloo was nowhere to be found, and the moon was back to white.

Wilt felt a presence near that window.

"Bloo!? You there?! We heard a scream! Was that you?!"

No response.

"Bloo, seriously, we're kinda worried for ya!"

…

"You…need…to leave this house…NOW."

"What?" Wilt questioned while actually starting to let fear get to him.

"Please…go now," the same voice pleaded.

"I-I don't understand," Wilt said while looking around to see who could be talking, but it was too dark to see.

"I-I…tried…to warn you…"

"Who are you?" Wilt questioned, but it was too late.

The owner of the voice finally made itself visibly by hissing loudly and flying out of the shadows; Wilt couldn't make out the white blur t first, but he would soon find out when the blur aimed for his neck and knocked him over.

"No…B-B-Bloo?" Wilt asked with doubt when he shook the dizziness away and finally saw who it was.

Standing on top of his chest was none other than his friend Bloo…but Wilt knew he was different; Bloo's skin was whiter than snow, his eyes were red and demonic, he wore a slick black cape, and two large, razor sharp and pearly white fangs stuck out of Bloo's mouth.

"I tried to give you time to run, Wilt…but now you'll pay the price," Bloo started in a hoarse voice, and he unfolded a pair of giant white bat wings on his back…but Bloo was a little hesitant to go for the kill for a moment.

"I'm so sorry," Bloo whispered to his tall friend, and he could hear Wilt start to cry.

But then it was time for Wilt to die; Bloo licked a certain spot on Wilt's neck for a few moments so that it would be easier to bite into and less painful for him. The white blob then let his new vampire instincts take over, and his fangs sank into Wilt's flesh.

But Bloo couldn't stop there, he had no control over himself; he used his teeth to pull off some of the flesh from Wilt's neck, but the skin wasn't coming off that easy, so Bloo had to pull slowly on a string of stubborn flesh ran all the way down to his shoulder before it finally all came off.

Wilt had never felt more pain in his life; this was even worse than when he lost his arm and his eye, and he could feel himself starting to go unconscious. Once Wilt's eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp, Bloo once again stared sadly at his friend.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Bloo stated softly with regret, but he could then lick his new bloody fangs with his long and snake-like tongue; he had to admit that Wilt tasted pretty good.

* * *

Eduardo and Coco became more and more paranoid the longer Wilt never came back, and they never left the couch…little did they know that they would soon share the same fate as their red friend.

"Co, co, coco, co."

"Are you loco?! I no go anywhere!" Eduardo protested.

But shivers were soon sent up the imaginary friends' spines when a shrill bat cry echoed throughout the house, making Coco and Eduardo cling to each other tighter than ever before.

"What was that?" Eduardo whimpered, but his question would soon be answered.

Another vicious hiss was heard, but it sounded much closer, and there was a loud whoosh that flew over Coco and Eduardo; what followed the whoosh was horrifying; what ever flew over them dropped what looked like Wilt's disembodied hand while some blood splattered from it.

Eduardo and Coco immediately screamed, and Eduardo even leaned over the couch to puke, but when he leaned down, the same white blur that attacked Wilt suddenly swooped down for Coco.

Coco screamed once again once she looked into the red eyes of the monster coming for her, and by the time Eduardo stopped spilling his guts on the floor and leaned back up, Coco was gone.

"Ahh! Not Senorita Coco too!" Eduardo shouted with terror.

Eduardo couldn't take sitting in the darkness like this anymore; he jumped off the couch and headed for the light switch to at least turn on the light and comfort him; little did he know that he wouldn't see anything comforting at all.

Eduardo soon turned on the light and he looked around to see if there really were any monsters there…and there definitely was a monster.

Eduardo had no words when he saw blood dripping from one of the windows, and he slowly glanced to see the most horrific sight all night; tied by her feet to the curtain rod was none other than Coco herself, but Eduardo could tell she was doomed because her stomach had been cut open, and some of her guts were now hanging out.

It was hard for Eduardo to look into Coco's dead eyes and slack jaw, but it was even harder to listen to the munching and slurping coming from Coco's corpse.

Eduardo then made a little whimper, but he soon realized it was a mistake when the monster heard that whimper because it crawled across Coco's body, and stared directly into Eduardo's eyes.

Eduardo was mortified; he was staring at his little buddy Bloo…or at least, something that used to be him; those red eyes, those bloody fangs, that albino skin, that intimidating cape and those wings…Eduardo knew his friend was gone.

And not three seconds later had Bloo waited to suddenly pounce Eduardo, but when Eduardo tried to dodge him, he threw off Bloo's aim; therefore, when Bloo latched onto Eduardo, he sank his fangs into one of the monster's eyes, and he pulled it out with its socket veins trailing behind it.

Eduardo would thrash around like a bull, but his might was not strong enough to make Bloo let go; Bloo's jaws were locked, and it wasn't long before Bloo pulled hard enough to finally pull Eduardo's eye out, along with a long trail of its veins still connected.

* * *

Frankie was freaking out; she swore she'd been seeing shadows darting back and forth, here and there, and it didn't make it easier on the red head that it was dark out, and that she was driving in the middle of a huge thunder storm.

She'd already been swerving a few times on the road; once she even almost crashed and killed herself. By now, the Foster's Bus' headlights were slightly cracked, and the lights were starting to flicker and fail for Frankie to see the road.

It got worse when the rain started to fog up the windshield, and since the windshield wipers were old, Frankie had to lean forward to wipe away the fog with her hand. Seconds later, the fog came back, so Frankie wiped it away again.

But once again, the fog came back, and Frankie grumbled while leaning forward and wiping the windshield, but when she wiped the fog away and stared out into the road, she saw something that looked like a ghost.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Frankie literally felt her heart stop as she suddenly swerved out of fear, and this time, she couldn't save herself; she drove off a bridge and crashed into the shallow ditch below.

Frankie's was killed just like that, and her body became heavily mutilated by the weight of the bottom of the bus crushing her since it landed upside down, and she broke her neck from the fall anyway.

She died before she could see the cause of her death, but it was Bat Bloo all along; the said imaginary friend turned vampire soon descended onto the upside down bus, and his blood red eyes glowed bright while he opened his wings in the thunder and lightning.

* * *

 **Well, now you know the truth behind the episode Bloooo. Hope I ruined your childhood:D**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
